


律师下地狱，警察进监狱

by lalalasixturbo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalasixturbo/pseuds/lalalasixturbo
Summary: 朴灿烈是一个腐败的酒鬼警官，而都暻秀是一个抑郁的州检查官、一个吸食可卡因的瘾君子。他们互相认识，却彼此轻视，永远不会友好共处。不管怎样，他们到头来还是射在了对方的裤子上。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lawyers go to hell, cops go to jail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124179) by [Hajinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajinnie/pseuds/Hajinnie). 



"我痛恨我自己。我想去死。"

 

这是从都暻秀的口中说出的话。他面无表情，十分沉静。

 

29岁的州检察官都暻秀以优异的成绩毕业、获得法学荣誉学士学位，并一次性通过了律师资格考试。但都暻秀同时也是抑郁症患者，从确诊算起至今已有六个月。

 

金俊勉医生安静的办公室里，都暻秀惯常低沉但此刻格外沉闷的声音回荡在装饰着墙纸的墙壁之间。

 

都暻秀利用午休时间拜访他的心理医生，因此他仍穿着法庭上正式的工作服，全身被庄严的气息所笼罩。

 

办公室里有个鱼缸，水流通过循环泵流动的安静声音充斥屋内。金俊勉非常喜欢他养的金鱼。但都暻秀觉得金鱼有点蠢。

 

"那么，都先生，你有这类自杀的念头多久了？"金俊勉询问道，在笔记本上写着潦草的字迹。

 

"在我还是我父亲睾丸里的一个精子时。"都暻秀用讽刺的声音回答，仰靠在金俊勉的棕皮沙发上。

 

金俊勉清了清嗓子，"那么，下一个问题，你有没有想过付诸行动？这是一个非常严重的问题，我不得不严肃对待。"

 

他在最后一句话上加重了语气，也许是对于都暻秀上一句话的回击。老实说，金俊勉已经习惯了所有类型的病人，但他认为像都暻秀这种从事法律方面的工作的病人是最糟的一类——他们极其聪明，且能言善辩。

 

"我经常与警察共事，你知道的，他们会来我的办公室要逮捕令之类的东西。他们总是在腰间别着闪闪发光的枪走来走去，而我只想拿着它射穿自己的脑壳。你明白我的意思了吗？"都暻秀身体前倾，靠在沙发前的玻璃茶几上，对金俊勉说道，他的脸上依旧没有什么表情。

 

"我想知道死是什么感觉。"他继续面无表情地说着。

 

"灵魂脱离身体，会是什么感觉。会痛么？或者感觉不错？想象一下，你最后的那一口气、脑中最后的一点思绪，也许你能感觉到你自己的心脏停跳、你的大脑对你说'再见啦'，你觉得呢？"

 

金俊勉悄悄叹了一口气，看了一眼他的手表。还有20分钟，他与都暻秀的此次诊疗就要结束。接下来的20分钟内他无法解决都暻秀的任何问题，之后的每周诊疗也一样。也许这么说显得很没有职业素养，所以金俊勉隐瞒了他的想法——让都暻秀从某个警官那里偷一把枪然后自杀，对自己来说可能会好办一些。毕竟， **律师下地狱** [1]。谁也救不了他。

[ _1]：佛教、基督教、伊斯兰教的教义均认为自杀者会下地狱。律师下地狱则是外国一种普遍的玩笑说法，"只有地狱满员，律师才能上天堂"。_

 

 

"朴警官，你知道你今天是早上九点的班吗？"朴灿烈一走进首尔市警察署的办公室，他那个不算年长——只比他大两岁——的金珉锡探长即对他发出了质问。

 

朴灿烈顶着一头睡乱了的头发去上班，肩膀垮着，制服皱巴巴的，吐息中仍存留着昨夜的烧酒味道。

 

他也是29岁，马上就要30岁了，他只有高中学历，以平均为C的等级毕业，担任警察这个职务差不多快10年了。

 

朴灿烈差一点就没能顺利就职，因为在招警考试那天，他把头发染成了蓝色，可能是为了与警察制服的颜色统一，以彰显出他的勇气与决心。后来他不得不把头发染回黑色。然而，现在他把头发染成了红色，并且侥幸逃脱了管制。

 

朴灿烈每晚睡前都要喝酒，否则他就睡不着了——他习惯于只在饮酒后入睡。他喝的太多，以至于醒来时还是醉醺醺的。他总觉得他在遭受一生中最严重的一场宿醉，但事实证明后一天的宿醉总比前一天更严重。

 

"是的，我知道。"朴灿烈含糊不清地说，他打了个嗝，昨晚的烧酒混合着胃里的酸液的味道重回他的口腔，使他恶心的差点就要吐出来。他昨晚喝太多了，醒来还是醉的。

 

"好，那么告诉我现在几点了。"金珉锡道。

 

朴灿烈的目光移向金珉锡的身后，盯着墙上的钟表，它悬挂在警方高层人物的肖像照上方。那个看起来成熟且富有责任感的中年男人，是朴灿烈渴望成为却永远不会成为的那种人。

 

"呃…"朴灿烈低声哼道，"它显示，'精工'[2]。"

_[2]：Seiko，日本著名石英手表厂商_ 。

 

金珉锡的眼睛因愤怒而圆睁："现在已经是下午两点了！你醉到把钟表的牌子读了出来。"

 

金珉锡和整个部门的人对于朴灿烈的所作所为只能选择忍受，因为朴灿烈是一位因公殉职的警官的儿子。 朴灿烈的父亲是一位深受他人喜爱与尊敬的人，一位友善的街区警察的完美化身。

 

而朴灿烈则与父亲截然相反，他喜欢管理交通，放行老旧而廉价的车，却偏偏叫停那些闪闪发亮的豪车，给他们开超速罚单，借此索要贿款。 **警察进监狱** [3]。

_[3]:没有查到这种说法的出处，于是特意去询问了原作者，她说它就是基于小说剧情所说的——朴灿烈受贿的罪行足以让他入狱。_

 

 

 

现在是下午四点四十五分，距离州检察官的办公室关门还有十五分钟。都暻秀严格地遵守着早八点的上班时间，同样也按时下班。他的手指在桌面上以固定的节奏敲击着，外套已经放在膝上，等待钟表的指针指向下午五点，然后就冲出门离开。他周五晚上有安排。

 

这是漫长的秋季的一天——在州检察官的办公室里，时间总是流逝的很慢。作为一名被任命为检察官的官方律师，警方一周来找他好几次，管他要拘留令、搜查令，甚至是逮捕令。其他的时间里，他则作为警方代表出庭，并检举罪犯。

 

在过去四年的任职中，都暻秀把许多人送进了监狱。尽管他不是法官，也无权决定判决结果，他确实在其中发挥着重要的作用。

 

而现在，都暻秀不喜欢一个身材瘦高、耳朵尖尖的警察，和他共事的经历非常糟糕。这个缺乏职业素养、责任感和良好品行的家伙，让都暻秀十分厌恶。

 

检举触犯法律的人，是都暻秀的职责，显然朴灿烈并没有理由被他忽视。但出于某种自私的原因，都暻秀选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼，假装他不知道朴灿烈受贿。朴灿烈被捕的场景常会出现在他的噩梦里，那样的话，他身旁的都暻秀吸毒的罪行也会被披露。都暻秀知道，那将会是他生命的终结。

 

不过，话又说回来，都暻秀并不想继续活下去。他迫切地想去死，并且确信地狱已经在召唤他。

 

每当切菜时，都暻秀都会产生强烈的想要割腕的冲动。他会在静脉上做垂直切割，因为水平切割速度太慢，也太过痛苦，那只是电影里的错误场景。

 

有时候，都暻秀会有一种把车从桥上开到桥底下的河里的冲动。他仍在为那辆车支付分期贷款，但是去他妈的吧，他想，反正他还有人身意外险。如果他真的这么做了，也许他会上新闻。

 

都暻秀幻想着他的尸体如何被发现，消息怎样传到他的朋友和家人的耳中，甚至谁会出席他葬礼。最后，他会为韩国——这个世界上自杀率最高的国家之一——增加一个自杀人数。

 

都暻秀恨自己。

 

他痛恨在韩国作为一个同性恋活着。他痛恨他快要30岁了却仍孤独地保持单身。他痛恨在那个不能给他的生活带来任何快乐的工作中表现出色。他痛恨在双人床上独自醒来。他痛恨每晚回到空荡荡的家中——他幻想家中有位假想的丈夫，可当他意识到那不是真的后，这种幻想只使他更加沮丧。都暻秀真他妈的恨死自己了。

 

但是当他的毒品贩子每周来一次、卖给他洗好的可卡因时，都暻秀不再厌恶自己。他在大理石桌上把可卡因倒成一行[4]，用鼻子吸食。接下来的几小时内，都暻秀觉得他就是世界霸主。他好像回到了以全班第一的成绩毕业的那一天，或是他加入检查机关的第一年——那时，他被誉为最有前途的检察官之一。

 

都暻秀渴望回到那些值得骄傲的时刻，而可卡因帮他做到了。他是如此强烈的渴望被需要、被关注。那是他活着的意义。

 

都暻秀限制着自己的恶习，只每周吸食一次，一次吸食一行。他在每周五的晚上吸食，然后吃一些安眠药，这样他就能昏睡至星期六晚上。他用这种方式浪费掉周末时光，既能避免孤独，又能维持自己良好的形象。所幸他的职业薪酬够高，足够他支付这笔固定开销。

_[4]：翻译时好奇为何是“in a line”所以去查了一下这种毒品。可卡因最常见的使用途径是经鼻吸入，1g可卡因大约可以分成25—50行，使用时将一行药通过纸币卷成的吸管或借助特殊的吸毒工具吸入。_

 

 

朴灿烈住在首尔某个老旧阴暗的居民区的地下室里。墙壁灰秃秃的，墙漆许多年前就被磨光了，铁架床生了锈，门和木地板一受力就会嘎吱作响。

 

他的邻居们都属于社会边缘人群，包括夜店保安，性工作者，高利贷收债人，还有一个在街上摆摊卖食物的老太太。他们对朴灿烈非常友善，甚至会和他在周末的晚上一起打麻将。

 

朴灿烈并不厌恶自己的人生，他只是觉得活着毫无意义、无趣乏味，每一天都按部就班，起床，去上班，逮捕几个人，或者在十字路口巡逻，然后下班回家，把自己灌醉，去睡觉。

 

朴灿烈没有目标，没有动力，没有爱好，也没有激情。他每天只期待着下一瓶烧酒，如果是周末，他就期待着醉上一整天，然后去赌博。

 

他不记得自己是怎样堕落成现在这个模样，也许是因为大约一两年前他的母亲过世，从此再也没有人管他，问他过得怎么样，真心实意地关心他。自那之后，朴灿烈就什么都不在乎了，一天天地堕落下去。

 

早在中学时期，朴灿烈就知道他是同性恋了。其他的男孩儿们忙着向女孩儿们抛媚眼，而他则把大多数时间花在了欣赏他们的屁股上。

 

基本上他身边的所有人——除了他的同事——都知道他是同性恋。金珉锡也知道，但他要求朴灿烈在工作时间隐瞒自己的性取向。公众的恐同心理是一个非常敏感的问题，足以让朴灿烈被开除。

 

朴灿烈对此并不十分在意，但是没有了工作，他就没有钱活下去——这很讽刺，因为被迫隐藏自己，活着似乎也没有什么意义。

 

自从高中以后，朴灿烈就再也没有过男朋友。他甚至不记得那个家伙的名字，尽管他已经努力试着去回想了。那已经是十几年前的事了，朴灿烈只记得和他偷偷见面，然后在所有人走后躲在学校的更衣室里，互相给对方手淫。

 

如果朴灿烈想要了，他就会去他常去的那家gay吧，用他那蹩脚但却出奇有效的搭讪技巧，随便找一个人——只要是个男人就行，这样他就能把鸡巴塞进别人的屁股里，或者反过来。不过，大多数情况下，他是前者。

 

那个晚上只是众多饥渴的夜晚之一，朴灿烈意识到色情片和他的右手不再能满足自己，于是他走进那家酒吧。灯光昏暗，音响里放着俗气的爵士乐。这家酒吧不像其他酒吧一样有乐队现场表演，毕竟在这个同性恋群体尚未被广泛接受的国家里，这是一家隐秘的gay吧。

 

朴灿烈穿上了他最好的黑色礼服衬衫，下身是一条牛仔长裤，他甚至精心梳理了自己蓬乱的红发。他的双眼扫视四周，然后走向了他看到的第一个独坐的男人——他看起来并没有在等任何人。

 

朴灿烈的目标是一个缩在卡座里的陌生人，盛啤酒的玻璃杯在那人的手中摇晃。

 

那是周五的晚上，朴灿烈坚信自己今晚可以和那个陌生人回家。

 

"嗨，甜心，你看起来很需要人陪。幸好，我来了，所以你不必再担心了。"朴灿烈非常自信地说着，身体前倾靠在桌子上。

 

他非常确信，今晚一定会得到鸡巴或者屁股中的任意一个。

 

陌生人听见了他的声音，目光从手中的啤酒杯移开，抬起头来："你他妈的搞什么？"

 

"都暻秀？"朴灿烈突然认出来那是都暻秀，他现在真希望自己能够当场消失，"你怎么在这里？"

 

"你怎么也在这里？"都暻秀反问道。

 

"显而易见，我是个gay。你走错了吧？你知道这里是gay吧吗？"朴灿烈前倾身体，凑到都暻秀的耳边小声说道。

 

都暻秀立刻把朴灿烈推开了，"我当然知道这里是gay吧。"

 

"哦～"朴灿烈惊讶道，他咧开嘴笑了起来，在都暻秀面前的座位坐下了，"所以你可能也是个gay？"

 

"可能？我肯定是！"都暻秀差点在安静的酒吧里喊了出来。

 

朴灿烈立刻伸出手捂住了都暻秀的嘴，发出嘘声让他安静点，"你声音太大了，好了好了，我知道了。"

 

"我不敢相信你竟然想要和我搭讪。"都暻秀摇了摇头，把朴灿烈的手从嘴上扒了下来。"我觉得我需要一个冷水澡来让我忘记刚才发生的这一切。"

 

"如果我知道那是你，我甚至都不愿意用十英尺长的杆子戳你[5]。"

_[5]：灿想表达的意思是他不想靠近都暻秀十英尺以内，但下文的嘟故意借"杆子"开黄腔。_

 

"哦是么？"都暻秀冷笑了一声，"我可不认为你的杆子有那么长，能达到我的长度。"

 

"你是在拿我的鸡巴开玩笑吗？"朴灿烈听起来很生气。

 

"如果我说是，那又怎样？"都暻秀嘲笑道。

 

"你还没看过，怎么知道？"朴灿烈试图维护他阴茎的尊严。能让他骄傲的事情不多，鸡巴大算是其中一个。

 

"有种你就给我看。我敢打赌，你来这儿就是为了鸡巴。你应该已经准备好露出来了。"事实证明，都暻秀更加擅长争辩，毕竟他可是个律师。

 

"好。"朴灿烈同意了，站起身来，开始拉开裤子的拉链。他突然意识到自己在干什么，拉链拉到一半就赶紧停下了。

 

"我就知道你没种。"都暻秀故意激怒朴灿烈，想知道他会是什么反应。

 

"你有种你先脱啊？"朴灿烈反击道。他可不会轻易认输。

 

"只要你先把你的鸡巴给我看，我就给你看我的。"都暻秀觉得受到了挑战，他的自负心不比朴灿烈少。

 

"成交。"朴灿烈用手拍了拍桌子，"我也要喝一杯，等我喝完，我们就去厕所。"

 

"好，来吧。"都暻秀非常自信地应下，将杯中剩余的啤酒一饮而尽，然后把杯子“砰”的一声放在了桌子上。

 

朴灿烈撒了谎，他其实喝了两杯酒，但只在几分钟内就喝完了，没久到让都暻秀改变主意。

 

 

 

接下来发生的一系列事包括他们晃晃悠悠地冲进厕所，两个人挤在一间小隔间里，只是为了给对方看自己的鸡巴。

 

背靠墙壁，朴灿烈率先脱下了裤子和四角内裤，一直褪到膝盖的位置。他用一只手握着他那挣脱了裤子束缚的蔫软的阴茎，展示给都暻秀看，并且得意地说，"看吧，现在告诉我，是不是比你的大。"

 

"必须等它勃起了我才能做出判断，勃起和未勃起两种状态的大小差别很大。"都暻秀回答道，目光集中在朴灿烈右手里的鸡巴上，不肯移开目光。

 

"听起来是你在让着我。"朴灿烈咧嘴一笑，闭上了眼睛，开始用干燥的手撸动自己的阴茎。

 

说真的，都暻秀被眼前的景象迷住了。那一刻，他完全忘记了他有多么讨厌那个叫朴灿烈的男人，只顾盯着那个迷人的大鸡巴。

 

"天呐，你也太火辣了。"随着朴灿烈的手部动作，他的鸡巴变得越来越大、越来越硬，都暻秀倒吸了一口冷气。

 

朴灿烈停下了动作，看着都暻秀，手里仍握着自己的阴茎。 "你还没给我看你的呢，我们不是说好了吗？"

 

都暻秀突然意识到他答应了朴灿烈，所以现在轮到他履行自己的诺言了。他一开始明明很自信，但是现在他突然觉得是自己没见过世面。

 

都暻秀的仅有的几次性交经历只不过是在约泡软件上随机联系一些人，不会再见第二次。对方通常比他年轻，大部分不过是一些男大学生，只想要一顿免费的晚餐和一根插进屁股里的鸡巴。而都暻秀热心地提供这些，作为交换，他可以在当晚把自己的精液射进对方的屁股。

 

在都暻秀做出反应之前，朴灿烈帮他解开了皮带扣，把裤子脱到了他的大腿位置。都暻秀没有动，任凭朴灿烈把他蔫软的阴茎从裤子的束缚里解放出来。

 

当朴灿烈的额头贴上他的时，都暻秀下意识地闭上了眼睛，全身的肌肉绷紧。朴灿烈的身体紧贴着他，他们现在差不多是紧抱在了一起。

 

"你在干什么？"都暻秀轻声问道，他的睫毛不停地颤动。

 

朴灿烈的脸紧贴着他的脸。"如果你不想让我这么做，你最好现在就说。"他将自己的精液涂在了手上，然后用湿润的手抓住了都暻秀的阴茎，用力撸动了几下。

 

都暻秀不受控制地呻吟了起来，头仰起来，靠在了厕所隔间的隔板上。"拜托，请继续。"他喘息着说，不想被朴灿烈听出来他被一个自己曾经非常鄙视的男人激起了强烈的性欲。

 

"也帮我弄一下。"朴灿烈求他，左手扶着都暻秀靠着的那面墙，稳住自己不向前跌倒，右手继续撸动着都暻秀已经硬起来的阴茎。

 

都暻秀犹豫了一下，不想欠这个长着尖耳朵的高个子男人的人情，他摸索着握住了对方的阴茎，开始帮朴灿烈自慰，就像他自己手淫时一样。他不知道朴灿烈会不会喜欢他的手活。

 

"操，你弄的我好爽。"朴灿烈嘶声道，这无疑给了都暻秀极大的自信。

 

当他们听见有人进了厕所，并且在隔间外的小便池处撒尿时，都暻秀加快了撸动的速度。看着朴灿烈的脸皱成一团，难耐地扭来扭去，紧咬下唇避免被外面的人听到声音，对于都暻秀来说很是好笑。

 

不知何故，他竟陶醉于注视着朴灿烈强忍呻吟的样子。和朴灿烈曾给他制造过的那些麻烦相比，他现在做的不算什么。

 

"这可是gay吧。我觉得就算他们无意中听到我们的声音，也不会感到多么奇怪。"都暻秀低声喘息着，同时小声地戏弄着朴灿烈。

 

朴灿烈不知道都暻秀在偷偷报复他，他没意识到都暻秀有多狡诈，还以为他仅仅只是在帮自己手淫。因此，他也加快了速度，手抽送的更快了。毕竟，在帮别人手淫这方面，还是朴灿烈更有经验。

 

都暻秀翻着白眼，张着嘴大声地呻吟起来，差点就要高声尖叫。他松开了朴灿烈的阴茎，双手紧紧抓着朴灿烈的肩膀，求着他让自己射出来。

 

都暻秀高潮来临的那一刻，厕所隔间的门被敲响了，一个洪亮的声音大声道：“嘿，性交易在这里可不被允许，你们最好赶紧结束，或者离开这里去开个房。”

 

"好的，我们这就走。"朴灿烈喊道，声音大到足够让外面的人听见。他松开了都暻秀。 "我想我们现在不得不走了。"他艰难地提上裤子，把勃起的阴茎塞进裤子里，避免把都暻秀的精液弄的到处都是。

 

都暻秀靠在墙上平复着呼吸，笨拙地提上裤子，"去我家吧。"

 

"为什么？"朴灿烈下意识地问。

 

都暻秀抓了一下朴灿烈的裤裆，确认自己抓到了他衣料下的勃起。"这就是为什么。"

 

朴灿烈被这出乎意料的一抓弄的喘息了一下，他点了点头说："那我开车跟着你，去你家。"

 

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

现在，他们踉跄地进了都暻秀上层中产阶级的公寓，那是一个整洁宽敞的地方，墙壁雪白，装潢极简。即使是晚上，它看起来仍旧明亮舒适，所有东西都干净整齐，摆设的井井有条，不像朴灿烈的家那样有满地的啤酒瓶和成堆的旧报纸。都暻秀与朴灿烈的住处，就像白天与黑夜一样泾渭分明。

 

都暻秀锁上门，拉着朴灿烈进了他的卧室，连鞋子都来不及脱。他推着朴灿烈去了床上，弯下膝盖避免撞到床角。

 

朴灿烈仰面躺在都暻秀昂贵的弹性床垫上和洁净舒适的床单上，床舒服的让他快要睡着了。它不像自己那张嘎吱作响的床，上面放着廉价硬床垫，铺着闻起来像是发了霉的床单，早已经失去了原有的颜色。

 

朴灿烈像个海星一样大敞着怀躺在那儿，任凭都暻秀脱光两人的衣服，然后把衣物扔到地板上。

 

朴灿烈发誓自己绝对没在说谎——他做0时就像一条死鱼。被鸡巴插时他总是浑身无力、不停地发抖，没有任何吸引力。

 

"你想怎么做？"都暻秀问道。他跨坐在朴灿烈赤裸的下身上，自己的下半身则仍穿着裤子。

 

"呃…你一般怎么做？"朴灿烈在他身下反问道，睁着困倦昏沉的眼睛，看着都暻秀。

 

"我通常是插别人的那个。"都暻秀讥讽道，顺便吹嘘了一下自己。

 

"但是我鸡巴更大，这个已经得到了证实。"朴灿烈指出。

 

都暻秀撇了撇嘴，"它是很大，可是那又怎样？不代表我就会承认它的地位。"

 

"你刚刚说了，'它很大'，所以你已经承认了，不是吗？"朴灿烈道。他渴望在今晚操到都暻秀的屁股。能把都暻秀压在身下操似乎是件有趣的事，尤其是当他想到对方固执地只做1时。

 

都暻秀仍坐在朴灿烈的大腿上，在警官的身上找准了自己臀部的平衡点。他之前从没做过0，好奇那会是什么感觉。被操的人好像总是叫的更大声，所以都暻秀猜测他们也许更爽。

 

"嗯…好吧，我可以让你插进来，但是我必须在上面骑着你，可以吗？"都暻秀试着讨价还价。

 

"觉得趴下来分开腿让我干有点不好意思？"朴灿烈逗他。

 

都暻秀瞪了他一眼，从朴灿烈身上下来，去床头柜里翻找东西。他取出一盒安全套、一瓶润滑油，把它们扔到朴灿烈旁边的床垫上。然后都暻秀弯下腰，从更低一层的柜子里拿出了一小袋密封着的透明拉链袋，里面装着白色的粉末。

 

"帮我准备一下。"都暻秀用命令地语气指使道，他再一次爬到了朴灿烈的身上，分开腿跨坐在朴灿烈的胯上，但这一次是背对着朴灿烈。

 

朴灿烈瞪圆了眼睛，都暻秀竟然命令他。他平时非常讨厌都暻秀这种性格，但现在无所谓了，因为他今晚一定会操进都暻秀的屁股。都暻秀第一次做0的事实激起了他的性趣，足以让他忍受对彼此的厌恶。

 

朴灿烈去拿他身侧的润滑油，但是却误拿成了都暻秀的那袋白粉。他把它举过头顶，凑近一些仔细观察。

 

"这是可卡因吗？"朴灿烈问道。

 

都暻秀转过头来，从朴灿烈的手里抢了过来，"是。你最好装聋作哑，否则我就告诉你的上司，你故意拦我的车，给我开超速罚单，只是为了向我索要贿款。"

 

"我可没打算要说，嘿，我们都有自己的恶习不是么。"朴灿烈咧嘴一笑，他完全不在意，甚至有点开心——都暻秀并不如他所想的那般完美。就算都暻秀是死神的化身，也不能阻止朴灿烈在今晚操到他的屁股。

 

朴灿烈用润滑油涂满手指，缓慢地用修长的手指插入都暻秀的后穴，以方便之后他阴茎的插入。都暻秀发出一声舒服的叹息，本能地翘起臀部让朴灿烈更容易抽插。

 

与此同时，都暻秀握着朴灿烈的阴茎，小心翼翼地从茎身到龟头洒了一行可卡因。他对自己笑了笑，从底端开始慢慢地舔过整根阴茎，品尝着被可卡因冲淡了的朴灿烈的性器的味道。

 

朴灿烈知道都暻秀在做什么，虽然他正用那个现在被三根手指塞满的后穴对着自己。他有过许多有问题的性伴侣，和那些人相比都暻秀还算比较温顺的那一种，因此他一点也不介意——尽管都暻秀显然正在违法。

 

都暻秀舔着朴灿烈的鸡巴，不断重复着从顶端舔到底端，确保他不浪费一点上面的白色粉末。朴灿烈也被都暻秀的动作刺激到勃起了，他继续用手指扩张着都暻秀的后穴。

 

都暻秀将朴灿烈的勃起整根吞下吸吮，疯狂地上下晃动着脑袋，他感觉到刚刚服下的可卡因开始发挥作用，拘束感降低，对性的强烈欲求代替了理智，全部感官都沉浸于人造药物带来的极度亢奋中。

 

"不，我忍不了了，"都暻秀吐出了朴灿烈晃动着的阴茎，大声地发出宣告，"我要你的鸡巴现在就用力插进我里面。"他几乎是吼叫着说。

 

朴灿烈非常高兴地笑着答应，"好的，如你所愿，你想要被鸡巴插到底，对吗？"

 

他快速地撕开安全套的包装，把它戴到自己的性器上。都暻秀抬起屁股，对准朴灿烈的勃起，极其缓慢地让阴茎插了进去。过深的深度让都暻秀浑身发抖，第一次被插入让他觉得自己整个人都要被劈开了。

 

他的胸膛向前倾，拱起背部，骑在朴灿烈身上，两瓣臀肉互相摩擦着。他身下的朴灿烈用力向上插着，双手扶着都暻秀的屁股，跟随着都暻秀的节奏挺动。偶尔，朴灿烈会松开他放在都暻秀屁股上的手，帮都暻秀撸动他那根没人照顾的阴茎。

 

都暻秀的动作越来越快，下坐的更加深而用力，让自己的后穴完整地吞吃掉朴灿烈的阴茎。朴灿烈的性器深深埋入都暻秀的身体，一直埋到底端，他甚至能感觉到都暻秀穴口的湿液滴在他的蛋蛋上。

 

都暻秀大声地呻吟哭叫，宣泄着他的快感，弄得他身下的朴灿烈非常不好意思，他从来没碰见过有人像都暻秀这般不知羞耻的。朴灿烈非常确定，一定是毒品让都暻秀说出了那些令人脸红的话。

 

"爸爸，用力操我…"

 

好的，这很容易做到。

 

"没有你的鸡巴我活不下去…我想要一直像现在这样被塞满…我希望你的鸡巴永远插在我的小穴里面…"

 

这就有些不切实际了。朴灿烈知道，等都暻秀清醒过来，他甚至不能忍受自己的出现。

 

"射在我里面…我想要你热热的精液射在我的小穴里面…"

 

朴灿烈戴着套子呢。射在套子里是他能做的唯一的事。

 

"啊…灿烈…我爱你…"

 

最后一句话真的吓到朴灿烈了，尤其是因为都暻秀清楚地说出这句话时朴灿烈正好达到高潮，他29年的人生中从未体验过这种困惑夹杂着愉悦的感觉。用鸡巴操进都暻秀的小穴实在太爽了，但是同时，一切突然变得不太对劲起来。

 

都暻秀还没有高潮，他继续骑着朴灿烈那根高潮后格外敏感的阴茎，身下的朴灿烈因过度刺激而不舒服地扭动身体，试图让都暻秀放过他的鸡巴。

 

朴灿烈开始担心他的命根子会不会被都暻秀骑断。他甚至没有时间软下去，或者进入高潮之后的不应期，就再次被都暻秀弄硬了。

 

朴灿烈满足了都暻秀的欲求，但是他并不想这样，他飞快地撸动都暻秀的勃起，希望在他自己的鸡巴断掉之前让都暻秀快点射。

 

然后，都暻秀用事实证明了，他真的非常擅长远程射击。精液直直地射进了朴灿烈的眼睛，刺伤了他的视网膜，使他短暂地失了明。

 

都暻秀从朴灿烈身上爬下来，而高个子男人则拼命地用毯子擦着自己的眼睛。如果他的眼睛被另一个男人的精液就此弄瞎，那也太过不幸了。

 

都暻秀仍处在高潮后的神志不清中，他把套子从朴灿烈现在软下去的阴茎上拿下来，小心翼翼地不让精液溢出来。

 

感觉到都暻秀拿掉了套子，朴灿烈从毯子里抬起头，看到都暻秀把套子举到嘴边，把朴灿烈的精液全部倒到嘴里，然后全部吞咽了下去，他的脸上顿时露出无比震惊的表情。

 

"你为什么要这样做？"朴灿烈问道，他被都暻秀的行为吓了一跳，"如果你想吞下我的精液，我可以射在你嘴里，你不用非得这么做。"

 

"欧巴～"都暻秀非常做作地撅起嘴，用尖利的声音抱怨，这让他听起来像是一个十几岁的少女，"我不是告诉你了，我想要你射在我的小穴里面嘛～"

 

"我真不敢相信我竟然跟你发生了这样的对话。"朴灿烈惊骇万分，抓紧了他和都暻秀之间的毯子。

 

不一会儿，都暻秀就昏睡了过去，赤身裸体，轻微地打着鼾，看起来非常满足。

 

朴灿烈借用了都暻秀的浴室洗干净身上的精液，然后撒了一泡尿。都暻秀的浴室太冷了，地上铺的白色瓷砖太过冰脚。朴灿烈的家里总是闷热潮湿的。

 

朴灿烈看了眼他的手机，现在回家有点太晚了，而且他现在已经开始因为不久前的饮酒而头痛。他并不在乎酒驾，只是自己实在太累了，他半裸着躺在了都暻秀的旁边。

 

等都暻秀醒来，意识到发生了什么时，他一定会气疯。朴灿烈必须在他醒之前离开。他希望自己能比身边这个家伙醒的早。——然而，朴灿烈总是晚起。

 

他独自在都暻秀的床上醒来，立刻检查他的鸡巴还在不在，他害怕都暻秀可能会趁他睡着时把它剪断。感谢上帝，他的鸡巴还好好地待在两腿之间。

 

朴灿烈是个很随和的人，所以他其实并没有那么讨厌都暻秀，但是那个小个子男人肯定只想咒他去死。

 

朴灿烈发现他的衣服被整齐地叠在床边，他的手机放在床头柜上，和他的钥匙与钱包放在一起，他的鞋子和袜子也整齐地摆放在墙边的地板上。

 

朴灿烈看了一眼手机上的时间，已经差不多中午了。他飞快穿上衣服，把他的东西装进衣兜，然后走出了卧室。他希望都暻秀不在，这样他就可以顺利离开，不必撞见对方。

 

昨晚发生的一切都太荒唐了，朴灿烈决定不再去想，他打算直接离开，然后在回家的路上买几瓶烧酒，因为午后就是他的饮酒时间。

 

然而事情并不如他所愿，他不得不路过厨房去门口。他看到都暻秀站在厨房的水槽边，除了一件白T什么也没穿，鸡巴在T恤的下摆处晃荡着。

 

都暻秀正趴在水槽里呕吐，他抬头看向朴灿烈，眼窝处有浓浓的黑眼圈，看起来病殃殃的。

 

"呃唔，"都暻秀嘟哝了一声，低下头继续吐，"别跟我说话。"

 

"好，我这就走。"朴灿烈小心翼翼地回答，他手里拿着自己的鞋子，快步走向门口。

 

都暻秀的目光追随着朴灿烈，看着他在门口穿上鞋，直到朴灿烈转过身面对着都暻秀，他才移开目光。

 

"你有没有可能换个毒品贩子？"朴灿烈站在门口问道。

 

"关你什么事？你打算逮捕他？"都暻秀嘲弄道，打开水龙头清洗水槽内的呕吐物。

 

"不管是谁卖给你的，他给你的东西肯定不够纯，所以你不太习惯。你昨晚服用了不纯的毒品，现在觉得不舒服很正常。我想，你被骗了。"朴灿烈道。

 

"快点滚，我现在头很痛。"都暻秀叹了一口气，坐在旁边的凳子上，把头靠在了橱柜上。

 

"昨晚你的表现不错。"朴灿烈最后戏弄了都暻秀一下，然后在都暻秀朝他丢菜刀之前迅速离开了。

 

都暻秀把头抵在厨房的橱柜上靠了很久。他非常清楚地记着昨晚发生的一切，以及他说的那些话——包括他对朴灿烈所说的，"我爱你"。

 

他已经认识朴灿烈三年了，但是从未对他产生过类似爱意的感情。都暻秀有些不知所措。

 

 

end.(or continue?)


	3. 卓尔不群02

都暻秀拒绝去朴灿烈的家，他成功地让朴灿烈成了来他家的那个人。朴灿烈把巡逻车送回了警局，换回了便装，然后开着自己的车去了都暻秀的高档公寓所在的小区。他不急不慢地行驶着，甚至顺道在便利店买了一包六罐装的啤酒。开到目的地时，朴灿烈已经喝完了一罐半。如果直到日落时分他还没感觉到醉意，那可万万不行，因为他就是靠酒精活着，以后也会一直如此。

 

朴灿烈到达都暻秀的门前时，他已经喝完了两罐啤酒。都暻秀在门口和他打了个招呼，除了一件oversize版型的白T，其他什么都没穿——下身当然也没穿。朴灿烈的目光立刻聚焦在都暻秀那根明显地垂在T恤边缘的鸡巴上。

 

“怎么了？我在家里一直这么穿。”都暻秀道。

 

“对不起。”朴灿烈莫名其妙地道了个歉——他尚未意识到他的目光真的很明显。

 

都暻秀证明了他至少不算是一个手艺糟糕的厨子。朴灿烈坐下来吃了一顿都暻秀做的简单晚餐。

 

“你没在菜里下毒吧？”朴灿烈开玩笑道，在餐桌前坐下。

 

暻秀冷冷瞪他一眼，并没有回答，默默地和朴灿烈一起吃着。整个晚餐期间，他们都没怎么说话，也没有任何互动。朴灿烈开始担心接下来的整个晚上是不是都会像现在这样。但这没关系，因为都暻秀已经向他承诺了一场性爱，而且他会是1。

 

都暻秀对于朴灿烈来说是一个巨大的挑战，操到他是一个伟大的成就——那种成就感和登顶珠穆朗玛峰的感觉无异。

 

而对于都暻秀来说，极度渴望陪伴与肉体关系的他根本不介意对方是谁或者来自哪里。当都暻秀高潮时，当他被鸡巴插进去时，他所有的烦恼都在那一刻消失不见，只有在那一刻他才觉得活着是一件不错的事。都暻秀对做爱上了瘾。

 

晚餐后，朴灿烈喝完他的第三罐啤酒，独自坐在沙发上，而都暻秀则找借口一个人待在卧室里。朴灿烈晚饭吃的很撑，但并没有醉意，他怀疑是食物减缓了酒精吸收的速率。

 

朴灿烈认为一定要喝的酩酊大醉，才能算是不辜负这个美好的夜晚，他真想出门去买点烈性酒。都暻秀从卧室出来时，朴灿烈刚好享用完整整一包六罐的啤酒。

 

都暻秀站在朴灿烈的面前，只穿着一件T恤，双脚分开站立，诱惑着朴灿烈伸出一只手，去蹭他两腿之间裸露的嫩肉，随着每一次爱抚，他逐渐地向上摸去。

 

都暻秀的呼吸渐渐粗重起来，心跳随着朴灿烈的触碰而开始加速，朴灿烈看到都暻秀的鼻子上有白色粉末的痕迹，于是他明白了都暻秀为何会这样。而朴灿烈自己也因罐装啤酒而逐渐亢奋起来，渴望尽快进入正题。

 

朴灿烈松开了都暻秀的大腿，但小个子男人却只顾着抓住朴灿烈的手，将它放回原处。

 

“别停下，欧巴！”都暻秀用尖锐的声音哀求道。

 

“操。”朴灿烈低声咒骂道，不知道为什么自己竟被都暻秀那该死的敬语和像个年轻女孩儿一样的表现激发了性欲。但是朴灿烈过于亢奋，根本无暇去在意敬语的性别出了差错。[1]

[1]：只有女生才叫oppa，男生应该叫hiong

 

朴灿烈站了起来，在都暻秀面前勃起了，他用手指挑起都暻秀的下巴，落下凌乱无章的吻，然后一手放在都暻秀的颈脖后，撑着他的头，舌头在都暻秀的唇瓣间滑动，发出压抑的呻吟。

 

都暻秀过度亢奋，因此并不介意朴灿烈充满酒精味道的气息，朴灿烈也毫不在意他本不应该与都暻秀如此亲密的接吻，他并不认为自己有对任何人不忠，而都暻秀只想要让在他嘴里开拓的这条舌头舔舔他的后穴。

 

都暻秀挣脱开了朴灿烈的吻，两人的嘴角都还拉着银丝，都暻秀伸出拇指慢慢地抹去朴灿烈嘴角的唾液，然后把它舔了个干净。

 

“你可以舔舔我的小穴吗，欧巴？”都暻秀乞求道，腮帮子鼓起，表现出可爱的模样。

 

朴灿烈根本抵挡不住他这种样子，都暻秀不必再多说什么便可得到他想要的。朴灿烈把都暻秀的脸压进沙发里，臀部和下半身在沙发边缘悬空，然后他跪在都暻秀的双腿之间，轻轻掀起都暻秀的T恤，把它脱了下来，然后用双手掰开都暻秀的两瓣臀肉，俯身贴近轻轻舔吸都暻秀的囊袋。

 

突如其来的刺激让都暻秀惊呼出声，把脸颊埋在皮革沙发垫上，舒服地小声呻吟。朴灿烈最后又舔了一下都暻秀的囊袋，然后将舌头伸向了正一张一缩的小穴。

 

“欧巴，我早就为你洗干净了，请快一点。”都暻秀呜咽着说，回眸瞥了朴灿烈一眼，恰好撞上对方回望的眼神。

 

用手固定住都暻秀的臀部，朴灿烈将脸埋进去磨蹭着他的臀肉，舔着穴口边缘的嫩肉，都暻秀的嘴巴张开不断发出声音，口中津液滴落打湿了沙发的布料，脸被压的通红。

 

直到朴灿烈舔够了边缘，才移动舌头，开始用更大的力度舔弄都暻秀的后穴，偶尔抬起头往穴口吐一点唾液，作为润滑，为接下来都暻秀能够更轻松地把他的鸡巴吃进去做准备。若润滑不充分，受害的不只有都暻秀一人，朴灿烈也会很痛。

 

松开了放在都暻秀臀部的一只手，朴灿烈将一根手指插入了都暻秀的后穴，同时配合舌头的舔弄。他将脸贴的更近，直到下巴碰到了都暻秀的睾丸。都暻秀早就硬了，他的勃起被难受地压在身体和沙发之间。

 

朴灿烈放松了紧抓都暻秀的手，而小检察官现在已经开始主动晃动着屁股让朴灿烈的舌头和手指操着自己。都暻秀的双拳紧握在身体两侧，呻吟声带着哭腔从口中发出，像是快要窒息了。

 

朴灿烈给都暻秀舔的时候仅用鼻子呼吸，他吃的那些食物和喝的啤酒渐渐开始让他觉得想吐。都暻秀抓住机会翻了个身，推着朴灿烈平躺到地板上去。

 

“我想现在到我为你服务的时候了，欧巴，我还不想射。”都暻秀宣告道。他仍然表现的像一个热情奔放的年轻女孩儿，声音尖锐高昂——他有着令人惊讶的宽广音域。

 

都暻秀坐在沙发边缘，弯下腰靠近坐在地板上的朴灿烈，脱下了他的裤子。朴灿烈帮他褪下自己的长裤，从腿上脱下来，挂在脚踝处。朴灿烈很庆幸他没吐出来，而都暻秀的热情主动令他折服。他想他应该好好享受一下都暻秀的服侍——在都暻秀清醒过来、变回他通常的那个脾气暴躁的自我之前。

 

朴灿烈坐在地板上，双腿大张，双手撑在身体两侧。都暻秀的下半身坐在沙发上，上半身前倾吸吮朴灿烈的勃起。

 

这样的体位让都暻秀的头部重量压在朴灿烈的鸡巴上，朴灿烈看着自己的鸡巴全部被都暻秀的小嘴吞了下去，成功地达成了深喉。朴灿烈头部的血液全部涌向了他的双耳，耳部的鼓膜嗡嗡响，再加上他有些犯困，他并没有发现都暻秀开始作呕，并且被他的鸡巴噎住了。

 

都暻秀过于亢奋，即使朴灿烈的鸡巴顶到了他喉咙处的呕吐反射区，他也没有任何反应。都暻秀的身体向前倾压，帮助他吞的更深，而朴灿烈则一手扶着都暻秀的头，向前挺动着，操进都暻秀的嘴里。

 

两人在向着罪恶的堕落中忘乎所以，都没有意识到朴灿烈操都暻秀的嘴巴操的太狠了，都暻秀被朴灿烈的鸡巴操的要吐出来了，在一次猛烈的顶撞后，朴灿烈的鸡巴顶到了都暻秀的喉咙深处，刺激着他本能地吐了出来——而朴灿烈的鸡巴还塞在他的嘴里。

朴灿烈把都暻秀的头往自己的鸡巴上压的过于用力，都暻秀没办法呼吸，被鸡巴噎住了，呕吐物回流，顺便也堵住了他的鼻子。朴灿烈闭着眼睛，没有注意到都暻秀发出的含糊不清的快要窒息的声音。都暻秀想要起身，但接着就被朴灿烈按了回去。

直到都暻秀不再动弹，朴灿烈才意识到了有什么不对劲，他睁开眼睛，看到都暻秀嘴里含着鸡巴晕了过去。朴灿烈喝的太醉，因此并没有过分恐慌，但他仍感觉到，似乎有什么不好的事情发生了。

他把鸡巴从失去意识的都暻秀嘴里抽出来，一堆呕吐物随之被都暻秀吐了出来，全都吐在他的鸡巴上，还有两人的身上。朴灿烈拍打着都暻秀的脸，想让他清醒过来，但没有任何效果。

朴灿烈起身蹒跚地走向卫生间，把失去意识的都暻秀留在了地板上。按照正常的思路，朴灿烈似乎应该先照顾都暻秀。然而，酒精剥夺了他的理智，使他失去了思考的能力，只想着要先把自己清理干净。

都暻秀卫生间的地板又湿又滑，而且朴灿烈还喝多了，走路摇摇晃晃，平衡感出了问题，结果就是，他结结实实地摔在了都暻秀的呕吐物里，腰部先着的地。

朴灿烈摔倒在洗手间的地板上，头撞到墙上，就这么撞死了。

都暻秀被鸡巴噎死，而朴灿烈因撞击导致的脑震荡而死，他们全都成功地把自己给弄死了。

 

都暻秀是——或者确切的说，曾经是一个聪明的男人，他没用多长时间就意识到，他和朴灿烈一起下了地狱，成了阎罗王的座下鬼。

“我是死了吗？”都暻秀悲凉地问道，他的声音在大厅中回荡。

“都暻秀，我们现在在哪？”朴灿烈摇动着都暻秀的肩膀，声音中充满了恐慌。  
.  
“是的，你们两个傻逼死了。”阎王爷的声音嗡嗡地响了起来。他没有实体，仅有壁画与雕像描绘其形象。

“都暻秀，他叫你傻逼哎。”朴灿烈贴到都暻秀的耳边耳语，“他怎么会说韩语？”

“我是下地狱了吗？”都暻秀问，他无视了朴灿烈并把他推开到一边。

“你们两个都下了地狱，因为你们不珍惜生命，不好好享受你们的人生，恰恰相反，你们浪费生命，用最可悲的方式亲手杀死了你们自己。”阎王爷解释道。

“噢，太好了，我终于死了。”都暻秀咯咯笑了起来，对于自己现在的处境十分满意。

 

朴灿烈则惊慌失措，吓得直哆嗦，他意识到他是真的死了，无数思绪飞快地穿过他的脑海。

只活在传说中的死神，现在就现在他们的面前：“我不会让你们就这么痛快的死去，因为你们的死因太荒唐了，所以我会授予你们两人一个重生的机会，但只有一年时间，你们必须互相帮助，共同进步，否则，一年之后，你们还是会死。”

“你什么意思？这也太难懂了，而且——”朴灿烈被都暻秀打断了。

“但是我真的很想死。”都暻秀大声说道，看起来充满了希望。

“我可不想——”朴灿烈反驳回去，但又被都暻秀打断。

在他们即将和往常一样吵起来之前，朴灿烈突然发现自己正躺在冰冷的洗手间地板上，头疼的像被成吨的砖块砸过。他坐在地板上，试图回忆起发生了什么，刚才发生的一切是不是真的。他确信自己晕了过去，而刚才的一切只是一个梦。都暻秀的呕吐物还留在他身上，臭气证明着一切都确确实实发生了。

 

朴灿烈听到了越来越近的匆忙的脚步声，他抬起头，看到都暻秀站在洗手间门口的呕吐物里，看起来精疲力尽，脸上毫无血色。

“你有没有做什么噩梦，比如说，你死了，然后见了阎王？”朴灿烈问都暻秀，他仍然坐在铺着冰冷瓷砖的地板上。

“所以，我是真的没死。妈的，明明差一点就成功了。”都暻秀有些失望地喃喃自语道。

“嘿，都暻秀，我真的很害怕，我不想死，我觉得我们应该听他的话彼此帮助，这样我们才能活下去。”朴灿烈道。

“操，我才不要。”都暻秀反驳道，他走出了洗手间。

朴灿烈仔细思考了片刻，最后向都暻秀喊道：“嘿，我今晚还是操了你，对吧？”


	4. 卓尔不群04

“我该怎么做才能说服你搬来和我一起住呢？”都暻秀直接表明了他的态度。他坐在床的边缘，不知为何，仅仅是问出这个问题就已经让他感到焦虑。

朴灿烈喝完了他的第一瓶烧酒，紧接着打开了第二瓶——他给都暻秀准备的那瓶，但都暻秀似乎并不领他的情。

“我不知道。”朴灿烈嘟囔着，伸手拿起面前的甜甜圈，仔细端详着它中间的那个空洞，“我还需要再考虑考虑。”

都暻秀叹了一口气，用掌心托着自己的脸，感觉自己真是倒霉透了。

和往常一样，朴灿烈喝完酒就会犯困，他眼看就快要在沙发上昏睡过去了。

都暻秀的目光投向桌上吃了一半的甜甜圈盒，它已经完全化冻，现在湿漉漉的。都暻秀转向在沙发上睡的直点头的朴灿烈，脑海中突然灵光一现。

 

 

都暻秀轻轻晃着朴灿烈想把他叫醒，但是一点用都没有，他不得不用力地晃着朴灿烈的肩膀，直到朴灿烈终于惊醒过来。

朴灿烈一脸迷茫困惑地从小睡中醒来，“现在是哪一年？”

“在你家是1995年[1]，但是这不重要。”都暻秀拍着朴灿烈的额头让他清醒过来。  
[1]：嘟在嘲讽灿的家太破旧

 

朴灿烈差点就又接着睡了，直到他被面前的场景吓了一跳——都暻秀下半身赤裸着，但这并不是朴灿烈受惊的原因，真正吓到他的是都暻秀已经勃起的鸡巴上正套着一个甜甜圈，挂的非常完美。

朴灿烈咽了一口口水，身体深陷进沙发里，现在他完全清醒了。“呃……我觉得你应该用嘴吃，而不是你的鸡巴。”他倾身上前，想要把甜甜圈从都暻秀的勃起上拿下来。

“不，”都暻秀把朴灿烈推回了沙发，“我会让你吃掉这个甜甜圈，然后……”他顿了一下，继续说道，“再和我做一次——让你在上面。前提是，你必须同意搬到我家里住。”

朴灿烈的脸亮起了淫荡的光，在都暻秀的主动面前丢失了所有的理智，“好啊。”他很轻松地答应了下来，尽管知道他之后肯定会后悔。都暻秀不会是唯一一个为此而后悔的那个人，这会是一个让双方都后悔的决定。

都暻秀仍然坐在沙发的边缘，不过这回他分开的双腿中间夹着一个朴灿烈，正慢慢地舔咬着都暻秀鸡巴上的甜甜圈。

朴灿烈大概已经喝多了，不过他是一个喝醉了身体也可以继续运作的酒鬼，哪怕是让他在喝醉后口交。

朴灿烈故意嬉弄着都暻秀，只用手抚摸他的茎身，却不用嘴触碰性器，虽然他的嘴已经贴的非常近。

朴灿烈炙热的呼吸吐在敏感的皮肤表面，他的手则兢兢业业在都暻秀的勃起间抽送，用拇指刺激着龟头顶部的冠状沟。

都暻秀尚未高潮，但是他已经开始感觉到不对劲——这种感觉让他很爽。  
   
没过多久，他整个人就全部陷入沙发里，后背靠在沙发背上，用手捂住了嘴巴，徒劳地想要抑制住自己的呻吟。他甚至不敢看向自己的双腿之间，担心自己可能会做出更大的反应。

朴灿烈动用他天赋异禀的口手吃掉了都暻秀鸡巴上的甜甜圈，他舔掉唇上的糖霜和碎屑，把手从都暻秀的性器上拿开，用双手把都暻秀的双腿分的更开。

性器突然被温暖湿润的口腔紧紧包裹，让都暻秀吃了一惊，头往沙发上仰去。

朴灿烈迅速将都暻秀的性器整根吞下，直到龟头顶着他的喉咙，舌头压着性器的底部。他并没有干呕，轻松消化了都暻秀的长度。——而都暻秀却被朴灿烈的鸡巴噎死了。

都暻秀一直闭着眼睛，等到他终于鼓起勇气睁开眼睛去看自己双腿间的景象时，嘴里含着性器的朴灿烈也正抬头看向自己，这场面超出了都暻秀大脑的承受范围，他的大腿猛然颤抖起来。

都暻秀并不是想要做点什么作为朴灿烈为他服务的回报，此时此刻他就是想要让朴灿烈操自己。这一次，并不是因为可卡因的作用。仅仅是被朴灿烈操这个想法，就让都暻秀浑身发热。

都暻秀感觉到快感自下半身开始汇聚，如电流般急冲至勃起处，他射了出来，把精液射进了朴灿烈的嘴里，嘴巴张着、陷入快感中的大脑一片混乱。

尝到了精液的味道后，朴灿烈吐出了都暻秀的性器，没有让一滴精液从嘴角流出。  
   
都暻秀靠在沙发上，腿仍然打开着，浑身颤抖、喘息不止。就在他努力从高潮后的痉挛中平静下来时，朴灿烈起身坐在了都暻秀的旁边，自上而下俯视着着都暻秀的脸。

伸出一根拇指压住都暻秀的下巴，朴灿烈强制性地掰开了他的嘴，都暻秀瞪圆了双眼，不知道朴灿烈想要干什么。然后，朴灿烈的唇凑了过来。小律师闭上了眼睛，等待即将落下的亲吻。

朴灿烈并没有亲都暻秀。相反，他往都暻秀的嘴里吐了一口混合着都暻秀精液和他自己的唾液的液体。意识到朴灿烈在做什么后，都暻秀震惊地睁开了眼睛。

都暻秀没能发出抗议，因为朴灿烈用手合上了都暻秀的嘴，强迫他咽下了他自己的精液——他甚至伸出一根手指压住都暻秀的喉咙，促使都暻秀咽了下去。

“多点分享多点爱。”看到都暻秀按照他所想要的做了，朴灿烈咧开嘴灿烂一笑。

仍躺在沙发上的都暻秀气的快要把白眼翻到后脑勺去：“我希望你现在满意了，别忘了我们可是有交易的。”

“我当然没忘，但你明明还向我承诺过，我可以再和你做一次，可现在还没……”朴灿烈装出犹豫不决的样子，耸了耸自己的肩。  
   
“好，你可以操我。”

都暻秀把朴灿烈推开，从沙发上爬下来，跪在地板上，把桌上的甜甜圈盒移开，然后躺在了桌子上。他躺在朴灿烈摇摇晃晃的旧桌子上，不耐烦地叫道，“帮我扩张好，然后我们就做。”

“可我没有套子，也没有润滑液。”朴灿烈挠了挠头，无奈地坦言。

“那就用你的口水。”都暻秀命令道。他感觉自己这样身体大张躺在桌子上，就像是一只为圣诞夜的晚餐而准备的烤鸡。

“我知道该怎么办了。”朴灿烈把裤子和内裤脱到一半，仅仅只是刚好将他的鸡巴放了出来，然后他开始自慰直到勃起。

他吐了一点口水在手上，然后用口水给都暻秀的腿根做了润滑，完成后，他并拢都暻秀的大腿，把自己的坚硬插进了紧闭的、黏稠不清的腿间。

“这就是你的办法？”都暻秀微微抬头，看着朴灿烈操着他的大腿根。

“总比把你的屁股操开花然后在急诊室里向医生解释发生了什么要好吧？”朴灿烈的话里夹杂着愉悦的低沉喘息，他缓慢匀速地在都暻秀的大腿根抽插着。

都暻秀看着他的腿根——他能看到朴灿烈的龟头在他的软肉间出现然后又消失。偶尔朴灿烈不得不停下来再做一次润滑，特别是当都暻秀感觉到不适时——腿间的液体干燥后，粗暴的摩擦把他的皮肤磨的通红。

每一次抽插，龟头上的冠状沟都随之一张一合，都暻秀被这种变化吸引了注意力，他觉得很好笑——它就像是金俊勉医生在办公室里养的金鱼那一开一合的嘴巴一样。这可真有意思。他甚至忘记了抚慰自己，只顾盯着它看。

朴灿烈突然停止了动作，打断了都暻秀的发呆：“欧巴？爸爸？”

“我叫都暻秀，你这个白痴在胡扯什么？”都暻秀纠正他。

“不不不，我的意思是，我们做爱时你总是叫我欧巴或者爸爸，但是这一次你什么都没有说。”朴灿烈解释道。他用健硕的胳臂抬起都暻秀的大腿，扭动臀部寻找着他更喜欢的插入角度。

“我只有嗑嗨了才会那样看待你——这回没有。”都暻秀说道。朴灿烈继续操着他的大腿根，而他只是呆呆地盯着天花板。

“真的？”朴灿烈停下来喘息了一会儿，问道。

“嗯，真的。”都暻秀躺在那里，盯着朴灿烈的天花板上剥落的墙皮。

朴灿烈再一次分开了都暻秀的大腿，但是这一次他决定将两人的勃起贴在一起，用他空下来的那只手紧压着。

猝不及防的刺激让都暻秀“嘶”了一声，“你只需要专心让你自己射出来就行。”

朴灿烈并没有回应，除了粗重的呼吸和轻微的呻吟。都暻秀仰头靠在桌面上，伸出右手覆盖在朴灿烈的手上，他们的手触碰在一起，然后开始帮助彼此手淫。

因不久前的高潮而变得更加敏感的都暻秀，率先射了出来，他弓起背，屁股翘起来，发出绵长而嘶哑的愉悦呻吟，精液射在小腹上，弄脏了他未脱下来的衬衫。

看到都暻秀已经高潮，朴灿烈松开了抚慰性器的手，再一次并拢都暻秀的大腿，插进毫无缝隙的腿根那处挤压在一起的软肉。

“与你对我的看法相反，我更喜欢你清醒时的样子。”朴灿烈的话里夹杂着粗重的喘息，然后他射在了都暻秀的大腿上。

都暻秀再一次大脑空白地盯着天花板，但他确实听到了朴灿烈所说的话。可话又说回来，他不怎么相信枕边的情话，尤其是性爱过程中的。在这种情景下，人们为了获得性爱和肉体的快感无所不为，什么样的话都说得出来。

朴灿烈缓慢地抽出性器，小心翼翼尽量不把精液弄得到处都是，这样他之后清理起来就会容易一些。

没了一条桌腿的桌子已经开始乱晃，仅靠旧书勉强支撑。就在朴灿烈和都暻秀试图同时起身时，垫桌子的那摞书倒了。桌子以极不合理的角度倾斜，两个男人从桌上滚了下去，摔进地板上的书堆里。

都暻秀趴在散乱的书堆里，大腿上和小腹上的精液蹭到了地板上的灰尘，把他弄得更脏了。他不满地哼唧起来，试图把压在自己身上的朴灿烈推开。

倒在都暻秀后背上的朴灿烈大笑了起来，他边笑边说：“我想这个桌子是承受不住我们两个人的重量的。”

“哇哦，意料之中。”都暻秀讥讽道。

 

 

 

   
那次之后，朴灿烈不得不履行他的承诺，搬到了都暻秀的家里，睡在客厅地板的睡垫上。至少，他觉得这个交易很值。然而，他们之间的关系并没有任何更多的进展。  
    
朴灿烈径直走进厨房，看到都暻秀西装革履，正在冲泡咖啡。他小心地踮着脚尖走到都暻秀的身边，不知道都暻秀是否还在因为之前他试图恐吓那名毒贩而生气。  
   
“晚上还喝咖啡？”朴灿烈前倾身体靠在厨房的灶台上，双臂交叠在胸前。

“我还有些带回家里的工作需要完成。”都暻秀淡淡道。他并没有转头去看朴灿烈。

“你可千万不要把可卡因和咖啡混在一起喝，知道吗？如果你那么做，你会从一周吸一次变成每天一次的。咖啡会加重你的毒瘾。”朴灿烈警告道。出于职业原因，他对这一类的事再了解不过。

被看破了想法的都暻秀有些沮丧，他把咖啡杯放在了灶台边上，“好，那这杯给你喝。”

“你还在生我的气吗？”在都暻秀转身离开厨房之前，朴灿烈轻声问道。

“没有。”都暻秀低哼道。他深吸了一口气，“谢谢你的警告。”

朴灿烈把双臂举向空中，脸上绽放出一个大大的笑容，用得胜的语气宣布道：“太好了，我终于解脱了！”

都暻秀回头瞥了朴灿烈一眼。也许有朴灿烈在身边的日子并没有那么糟，他们还需要磨合的时间。


End file.
